creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Cell Phone Game/@comment-24189079-20140530203853
I'm sorry, But I am just going to come out and say it. This is awful. This is one of the worst pastas I have ever read. I mean seriously, It just wreaks of lazy writing and shoe horning. First of all, the only reason we are supposed to hate Rottenbaucher is because he likes Hitler. The only reason we are supposed to like Stephanie is because she is Asian and if we go against her than we are racist. If we are supposed to like or hate a particualr character, you can just shoe horn in something like hitler or Asian. They have to earn it by what they do in the story. Second I really hate Stephanie. She is a selfish, egotistical bitch. But you can't hate her because she is a color other than white and that would make you racist. You also can't hate her because she is the protagonist's girlfriend and since the protagonist never had a girlfriend before she is extra special. I guess Jack didn't know how big of a bitch she was when he decided to start dating her Third I hate how Rottenbaucher gets the ass of everything. For example when Stephanie texts Rottenbaucher "Welcome to the game" essentialy putting his life in peril he gets pissed off. When he confronts Jack and Stephanie the next day they are mad becuause Rottenbaucher is screaming at them. NO SHIT, did you expect to put his life in peril and for him not to get pissed off. Jack agnowledges that Rottenbaucher has the right to be angry at Stephanie right now. But, and I quote "he wasn't going to let anyone talk to his girl that way". In other words curing someone to death is perfectly okay, But smack talk, thats totaly unacceptable. So Rottenbaucher goes on to call Stephanie a "Slant eyed bitch" (Race, The easiest way to get you to like or hate a character) So Jack, the only reasonable character in this whole thing punches him as hard as he can and gives him a bloody lip. (Seems like an appropriate way to respond to somebody saying something you don't like) So Rottenbaucher gets a bloody lip for being rightfully pissed off (by the most rationaly and logically thinking character no less) That's right kids. If somebody threatens your life you have no right to get pissed off Later something similar happens. Stephanie breaks into Rottenbaucher's appartment and threatens him at gunpoint to give her the cilice. They justify this because *gasp* Rottenbaucher likes Hitler. That's right. Assault, breaking and entering, and armed robery is all legal as long as the victim likes Hitler Fourth, I hate how this story shows Stephanie in a sympathetic light. She got herself into this mess, Nobody is to blame except for her and she has no right to get angry at anybody except herself. It's not like she wasn't warned. Her friends, the police, and even HER BOYFRIEND warned her against it, but her head was so far up her ass that she let her ego get the best of her after being warned several times (Aren't Asians supposed to be smart?) Also Jack forgives her for everything. He stood there and watched her commit armed robery, instead of appoligizing to Rottenbaucher and dumping her ass right then and there, he carries her off and treats her like some kind of princess. (If the police find out that Jack was with Stephanie when the robbery happened he can get charged as an accessory, well he gave Rottenbaucher a bloody lip without getting asualt charges, so maybe he has nothing to worry about) The biggest blow however was at the end. That bitch Stephanie was getting EXACTLY what she deserved, and the ending was written in a way that invoked sympathy for her. So we are supposed to feel sympathetic towards someone who commited murder, breaking and entering, and armed robbery. But you see she gets special treatment as the protagonist's girlfriend and a minority race. To add insult to injury at the end of the story Rottenbaucher is still protrayed as a bad guy. Even though he did nothing wrong. The justification for what Jack and Stephanie did to him was that he liked Hitler. But Rottenbaucher didn't actually like hitler. The arm band was his protective device, He pretended to like Hitler to survive. This removes any justification for what Jack and Stephanie did to him. In fact it makes thier case worse. They were pulling this bullshit on an already tortured soul. So to sum it all up, The murderer/ thief/ egotistical bitch is deserving of your sympathy and the cursed soul who played the game the fair way without killing anybody is the asshole. The moral of the story is Steal, Murder, Break into people's homes, But whatever you do don't be RACIST. The worst thing about this story is that it could have been great. There was an original and interesting plot, The build up was nice. This could have turned out a masterpeice but instead ended up "Squidward style" I'm giving it a 3/10, and thats being generous because this pasta was awful.